galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
In: Fragments 3 fiona tos bk2
No105.Png- Maria took me in a big Mercedes 600 with Chauffeur form the very old money part of the town into the city. The old steel mill town had seen better days, many businesses were boarded up and the decay and high rate of unemployment was visible even on the main streets but even more so looking into the side streets, and the inner city. Maria had her legs crossed and told me a little about the city,then we reached the Ford Dealership. It was a sad looking place really, old fashioned looking but in the missed several decades of modernizaton way, not the good way. Normally Car Dealerships were bright places, with lots of lights, baloons, flags, and big signs. Other than a big Ford sign on a rusty pole there was none of that here. The lot was filled with Kias, Taurus, a few Fiestas. Only a hand full Ranger and F150ties and lots of used cars. Nothing really expensive or fancy, except the Boss prominently displayed inside the Car Dealer ship. Maria said. “Do you want me to wait or come with you?” “No need,just drop me off. I take the Boss home.” She nodded. “Call me, if you need me. There is a Armani 9 in your purse.” ”” I had crossed the lot and entered the Show room and approached the Boss. A balding salesman,who somehow reminded me of the Peacock character of the movie Stagecoach, wearing a garsih looking cheap polyester suit and blue Ford tie approached me with a shy smile. He taxed me with big eyes from behind big glasses and said. “Good afternoon, Miss. I am Harry. What bring you here on this gray Saturday afternoon? “ “I like to buy a car.” “Wonderful and you came to the right place. I have a few very nice, pre owned Kias. Low mileage, mechanic checked and the perfect starter car for a young girl. 2400 drives it of the lot and we do offer financing.” I pointed at the Boss. “I like that one.” He let his hand slide over the hood of the car. “This is a Ford Boss, only 2000 are made. It's very expensive, but if you like you can sit in it for a moment, then I show you the Kias or perhaps a Fiesta?” “It has a sales sticker on it, has it not? So it is for sale right?” Just then another man. Obviously coming from the bathrooms, still drying his hands on a paper towel. He wore the same tasteless checkered suit.. He was at least three heads taller than Harry and looked like if he had been the local quarter back at some time in the past, his former still hinted athletic sports frame had lost out to a beer belly and a receding hairline, that even his careful comb over could not conceal. He too was obviously surprised to see an actual customer this close to closing time. He tossed the paper towel, grabbed the smaller man by the shoulders and pushed him aside. “I am sure Harry talked about his Kias, but I am Chad, I am the top salesman here and part owner. I can make you a great deal on an awesome Fiesta we just got in. You look like personified sunshine, girl and for brightening our gray afternoon I am making you the best offer we can.” “I was happy with the service of Harry and I would like to continue with him, if this is alright.” Chad looked disapointed but shrugged. “Well sure why not, he sure needs the Commision, don't you Harry?” Harry said. “She wants the boss and she asked if it is for sale.” Chad took on the look of a schoolmaster. “Kiddie this is a super expensive car and part of a Promotion of Ford . It travels from dealer to dealership.” “Is it for sale or not?” Harry meekly said. “The reason for the Promotion is to sell Fords, it is for sale and if someone pays the price displayed on the window sticker it's a sold car.” “How much?” “Ninetyfive thousand.” “Any discounts if I pay right away?” “Pay right away, you mean cash?” I pulled my Black Diamante Visa. “I like to charge it.” Harry said. “You can't put a car on a Visa card.” However Chad gasped. “This is a Black Visa.” “If you don't like Visa, I got Master Beryllium or AMEX – Executive. If neccesary I can have the cash brought here within the hour.” Harry insisted. “You are wasting our time girl, no Credit card can be used to charge 95,000 dollars!” Chad actually slapped Harry and said. “Miss, I can take over.” To Harry he said. “of course you can charge 95,000 , just not on your 500 dollar prepaid Discovery Card.” Harry remembered that he was a Salesman. “Miss why don't you take a seat at my desk. We can always run your card and see what it does.” I sat down, crossed my legs and brushed a strain of hair out of my face while handing him the card. Harry went to the back office followed by Chad and he called the Visa Merchant service line. “Visa Merchant Service, how may I help you?” “I like to verify a Visa Card and see if I can charge 95,000 for a Car on it. The name on the card is Fiona Rockford and then he said the numbers. “Sir this is a Visa Diamante VIP Exclusive. The holder of that card has unlimited credit.” “Does that mean I can run it for 95,000 ?” “Sir, it means unlimited. She could charge 95,000, 9,5 Million or 95 Million. The Owner of that card has executive Services, are you refusing to accept that card? We can send a courier with the cash as soon as possible, but of course we would refuse to accept you as a Visa Merchant in the future.” “No,no. We accept. I am running the card right now.” Harry slid the card with trembling fingers across the reader and keyed in the information needed to complete the transaction. The Visa Assistant said.. “95,000 have been credited to your account.” the little printer spit out the reciept with the words PAID on it. Harry showed it to Chad. “The Card is good. She said for any amount at all!” Chad stared at the sale and cursed. “You piece of shit. You dumb son of a bitch. That commision should have been mine. You didn't seel a frikkin' Kia this month and now that!” Harry got some of his confidence back and said. “If you yell any louder she can hear us.Now get ut of my way I have to complete a sale.” Chad watched Harry congratulate the angelic girl and then he started on the paper work. Chad called the owner to tell him the news. Harvey Johnson the Owner had interrupted his early dinner and had come down to his dealer ship standing next to Chad and they both watched Harry serving coffee to the blonde girl. Harvey stared at the print out and whispered 95,000. ”” Harry handed me the folder with the paper work. “I have the car driven into the shop. Our mechanic will take off all the stickers, top off the fluids and make sure everything is in order. You should be able to drive the car of the lot in about an hour. Would you care to have the car delivered or would you want to wait?” “I am not done buying.” He actually spilled his coffee.”You are not? What else can I do for you?” “I like to have a F550 . All Wheel Drive, raised, Wild Cat tires, Rancher bumper set and the largest Cummings Diesel turbine they make. The blue striped version.” He tackered away on his antiquated computer and whistled. “You know your Fords.” “I am actually a Chevy girl, but I love the sound a Cummings turbo makes and there isn't a Silverado with that kind of sound.” “Ah yes I have your Drivers licence right here, you're from Texas. You lke trucks down there that's for sure. The biggest engine they make is a 1400 horsepower turbo, made for Heavy duty tow trucks.” “That one and the Dual tank option. Winch pack and the King Ranch interior.” He added all the options and gasped as he saw the total. “That would be 105,000 dollars,plus Tax and transport.” I held out my card again. “Charge it.” “There isn't anything like that truck in the Pipeline anyway and they have to make it, it will take a few month.” “I am in no hurry, but I don't mind paying the express option.,” ”” Harvey and Chad stopped Harry as he went to the terminal again. Harvey said.. “What took so long what are you doing?” “She made another purchase.” “What?” Harry keyed in the amount and held the slip under his bosses nose. “A 105,000 dollar truck. A F550 speced out to the max. Paid in full plus 15,000 dollars Express charge.” Chad howled in open desperation and they watched the girl drive off the lot in her new Boss. Harvey said.”I think you just made salesman of the year,Harry.” Harry sighed. “She was so very pretty , just like I think an Angel would look. She smelled heavenly and my office still smells like paradise,” Harvey said. “I checked the CCTV, she was dropped of by a chauffeur driven Mercedes. She has rich parents.” Harry said. “I have a daugther in her age and I can't even get her a Kia.” Harvey said., “With your commission you can get her a new Fiesta.” Category:Fragments